1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic part such as various types of sensors requiring an electrical connection between both opposing substrates and accurate gaps therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H3-239940, in the case of mounting a glass substrate 22 on a silicon substrate 21 at a predetermined gap d as shown in FIG. 10, a gap-setting member 24 having a thickness equal to the target gap d is provided bonded separately from a bonding layer 23 that bonds the silicon substrate 21 and the glass substrate 22.
However, in the case of employing the configuration of FIG. 10 for an electronic part, the bonding layer 23 is a low melting point glass-based or chemical-based adhesive, and since an electrical connection cannot be made in the portion of bonding layer 23, it is necessary to form a terminal for making an electrical connection at a different location from the bonding layer 23, thereby increasing the area of the electronic part.